Celoso ¿YO?
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: En el cumpleaños de jerall , gray se encuentra con el ex novio de juvia en el bar pero nunca ha sentido celos y nunca se lo diría a juvia pero en esa noche juvia logra su cometido pero aun así juvia entenderá que ella es de el solamente e el. ONE SHOT


**Celoso ¿YO?**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido HIRO MASHIMA: 3**

**Bueno este es un ONE-SHOT que lo tenía a medio escribir así que por fin lo termine.**

**Palabras: 1018**

**Pareja: gray y juvia**

Todos nuestros amigos se iban a sus casas para poder cambiarse de ropa porque hoy era el cumpleaños de jellal e íbamos a festejar en un bar.

Mi querida prometida juvia traía un corto vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y en su cintura un pequeño listón azul y unas zapatillas negras con plataforma se veían sumamente sexy.

Hmp ¿a dónde crees que vas vestida así? _ pregunte si quería hacerme enojar lo estaba logrando.

Como que a donde voy a la fiesta de jellal _ me explico poniendo sus delicadas manos en su cintura.

Bueno que más da que valla vestida así claro que me molesta pero sus piernas blancas fueran vistas por todos los hombres de la ciudad claro que no tampoco que se notara su bien formado trasero.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todos estaban bailando y no sé cómo pude ahogar una risa de ver a natsu bailando con un Martini en su mano parecía idiota, pero cuando voltie vi a juvia ya sentada platicando en la mesa animadamente con erza, Levy ya que Lucy estaba bailando.

Pero de pronto vi una cabellera plateada.

Lyon _ susurre ese maldito era el ex novio de juvia.

Me acerque rápidamente a la mesa pero en el camino se me atravesó una muchacha pero aun así la ignore pero al parecer me distraje por 2 minutos pero ella ya estaba en la pista de baile.

Ella le sonreía sonrojándose por las palabras que él decía y yo no lo soporte por cierto el que hacia el allí juvia sabía que él había hecho que nos peleáramos a golpes por la culpa de ella.

Me acerque lentamente a donde ellos estaban pero me pare un segundo porque estaba con el si me tenía a mi pelo azabache, ojos grises, un cuerpo enviadle para todos era todo un hombre ideal.

Pero que cosas dices Lyon _exclamo juvia sonrojada, tapando su boca con una de sus hermosas manos

_es verdad lo que digo juvia –chann , sabes que eres hermosa ese vestido para ser hecho, solo para ti_ escúchenlo mas bien lean las tonterías que dice, como juvia puede gustarle tanta palabrería_ ¿quieres bailar, dulzura?_

Sabía que juvia iba a decir que no pero la respuesta fue todo lo contrario

_sí, claro_ esto era inaudito, como era posible esto ella había aceptado y frente a mis narices que se creían mas bien que creía juvia ella es mía y el hermoso anillo que ella cargaba lo decía

Ok me tengo que tranquilizar es solo un baile, no puede pasar de eso

Pero de repente empieza una canción demasiado. Sensual

Juvia estaba moviendo muy pegada de él, la manos de él tocaban su espalda y ella parecía gustarle

Que le pasaba a juvia loxar es mi prometida y no me hace caso, es como si yo le pidiera una opinión y ella no me hiciera caso ( ¬¬)

No lo soporte y lo único que pude hacer fue ir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos, tome del cuello a la estúpido ese y... lo golpee en el estómago tirándolo a varios metros lejos de ahí.

Tome del brazo a juvia, sacándola de ahí ella me gritaba y me insultaba pero por lo menos ya no estaba cerca de Lyon

_pero que haces gray _me grito juvia, golpeándome en el pecho

_tu qué crees que haces, primero te vistes así y después está bailando con el casi _cogiendo _enfrente de mí y si eso no fuera malo no me pones atención_ le reclame estábamos a fuera del coche

_yo no soy tu gray, parece que el haber aceptado casarme contigo todavía no te tiene contento_ me reclamo

Tenía mucha furia dentro como cuando juvia le ponía más atención a gajeel que a mí, como si quisiera que juvia fuera solo mía y de nadie más.

_ ¡NO! porque yo quiero que tú seas solo mía, que nadie te toque, porque desde el momento que quisiste ser mi novia aquel día lluvioso en el parque me perteneces desde e..._ juvia no me dejo terminar ya que estampo sus labios con los míos, fusionándonos en un beso

_yo siempre te he pertenecido gray, siempre _susurro contra mis labios mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho yo solo sonreí bueno hice una de mis bellas medias sonrisas_ no necesitas estar celoso_

¿Qué? que dijo juvia ¿celoso? celoso yo por dios eso es imposible

_yo no estoy celoso juvia, solo defiendo lo mío _le reclame, frunciendo el ceño

_claro, que lo estas _parece que el alcohol le estaba haciendo daño _es como cuando loke y yo nos besamos en la botellas y eso que no éramos novios casi matas al pobre_

_Hmp, no digas tonterías sube al auto_

Juvia hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, mientras subía al auto

_acéptalo gray estas celoso _comento mientras se ponían el cinturón de seguridad

_no estoy celoso, no vuelvas a repetir_

_claro que lo estas_

_no lo estoy_

_si lo estas, mira tu cara gray, acéptalo_

_no digas tonterías_

_ok, ok si no estás celoso volveré a la fiestas con Lyon de seguro con unos besos, no le dolerá tanto el golpe_

Juvia había logrado lo que quería

_está bien si estoy celoso ¿contenta?_ juvia solo sonrió y miro hacia adelante

_no quiero que vuelvas a usar ese vestido_

_no me puedes obligar gray – sama_

_eso ahorita lo veremos _exclame sonriendo de lado, parecía que iba tener un fiesta pero...

En la cama (que pervertido es gray *¬*

**Bueno minna espero que les guste, diría que este one –shot me inspire en la escuela porque mi querido amigo no me deja juntarme con otros y así nació este aunque gray samma es sexy cuando es posesivo y celoso *¬* bueno espero que les guste, cualquier opinión o comentario se les agradece.**

**Me regalan un review: 3**

**Se despide juvia **


End file.
